sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandenreich Leader
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = |affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Leader of the Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} He is the leader of the group known as the Vandenreich. Appearance He has long dark hair which reaches passed his shoulders. He has thin eyebrows and a his sideburns extend most of the way to his nose, but he is otherwise clean-shaven. The leader wears white trousers which are mostly covered by a long white coat with large buttoned cuffs. Over this he wears a black cloak which reaches down to the ground. He wears long white boots which have two rows of buttons on the front. Personality He claims to dislike arguments and brutally stops rows between his subordinates. He does not value his subordinates, wounding and even slaying them when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 485, page 14-15 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Luders Friegen returns to the Vandenreich base, he starts a row with Ivan Azgiaro. The leader severs Luders' arm, complaining that he dislikes arguments.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 Luders struggles to his knees, declining the leaders offer to allow him to lye down before him. He states that five days is required for both them and Soul Society to prepare for the battle. This prompts the leader to question if Luders is a prophet. When Luders denies this, he asks why Luders is talking about the future. He attacks Luders, resulting in a large amount of blood flying into the air and promptly turns his attention to Ivan, telling him that he has no reason to praise or blame him and that he did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki. While pointing at him, he tells Ivan that his job is finished and that he can become a foundation stone to build peace. As Ivan erupts in a torrent of blood, one of his subordinates asks if that is alright as Arrancar should be precious due to not needing to be taught how to fight. He dismisses this, saying that he can acquire as many Arrancar as he wishes. He states that Hueco Mundo is already their territory and looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 & 12-17 One of the Vandenreich members picks up Ivan's medallion and examines it, noticing that it was used but Ivan was unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai. The Leader states that they need a special plan to seal it. The Leader states that hot-blooded fools can be useful at times and orders him to instruct the Iacto Arme of Hueco Mundo to collect a few idiots alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 Quotes *(To Ivan Azgiaro and Luders Friegen) "'How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me."''Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vandenreich Category:Draft Page